Orionscape
The Known World * 4,000 Light Years around Sol * What's NOT in Hard Sci-fi * Far Future Tech * ''Not-Psionics'' * Slipstream * Languages * Street Drugs * Government Ranks * Pistols * Submachine Guns * "Hunting" Rifles * Assault Rifles * Gyrojet Pistols * Gyrojet Rifles Major Powers The Systems Commonwealth The Centauri Khaganate Ryleth Imperium League of Non-Aligned Worlds The Megacorps The Scarab Swarm California Republic Major Sophonts Commonwealth Species * Human - ** Terran - The Baseline human give or take a few genetic fixes. ** Adamite - Humans from before the fall of Earth. ** Centauri - Genetic supremacists who thrive in a culture of conquest. ** Scorpii - Spacers genetically engineered to live in deep space. ** Splicer - Humans spliced with animal or alien DNA. * Infomorph - Robots, Androids, and AI that have achieved full sentience. * Okkar - Eusocial crustacean bureaucrats that hold the Commonwealth together. * Birrin - Uplifted hexapedal slave race, freed by the Commonwealth. * Hissho - Avian warriors who live by an ancient code. * Denebian - Wandering merchants from beyond known space. League Species * Drekar - Bipedal lizard isolationists on the Centauri border. * Yith - Methane-Ammonia breathing gastropods. * Bak'Turim - Mammalian centaurids. Brutes & pirates. * Dzun - Aquatic seahorse sophonts. * Haroshem - Sulfur-Dioxide breathing silicoids. Unaffiliated Species * Ryleth - Xenophobic octopodes who can sense probabilities and walk on their tentacles. * Lethan - Primitive plant life with the ability to manipulate others through their spores. * Scarab - Cybernetic parasitoid arthropods who reproduce via forceful implantation of larvae. * The Dentraddi - Name given to the unknown aliens believed to have wiped out the Sol system. Major New Religions Human * Gaianism * Tibetan-Catholic Church * Zensufi Islam * Maomethi Islam * Trojan Neo-Classical * Artilectism Nonhuman * Dahanism | Ryleth * Niirinrishii (The Truth of the Eternal Way) | Hissho * Niirintsolyani (The Truth of the Celestial Court) | Hissho * Segran-Jahal | Birrin * Non-Religious Xenomorphs * Extraterrestrial Folk Religions House Rules * Starship Combat * Custom Equipment * Viroware Player Characters * Prisoner #98824604 - Ximeon aka Xerxes- Denebian - Aeso * Prisoner #98824605 - 6115 aka Asterion - Synthetic - Will * Prisoner #98824606 - Jimmy Quinn aka Seong-Hyan - Human (Adamite) - Dylan * Prisoner #98824607 - Lacerta aka Montague - Drekar - Dillon * Prisoner #98824608 - NAME - SPECIES - Jfields Important NPCs * The Voice * Davak * Mary Starling * Xellar * Marius Thant * Antoninus Weber * Adebisi Nguyen * Jupiter Sand * Niobe Zhang * Tran Li Sandoval * Cordelaine * Aignikai * Zek'tch * Unnamed NPCs Campaign Journal * Session 1 - June 10th 2017 * Session 2 - June 17th 2017 * Session 3 - June 24th 2017 * Session 4 - June 8th 2017 * Session 5 - June 15th 2017 * Session 6 - June 22nd 2017 * Session 7 - June 29th 2017 * Session 8 - July 5th 2017 * Session 9 - July 12th 2017 * Session 10 - July 19th 2017 * Session 11 - July 26th 2017 * Session 12 - August 5th 2017